


Stargazing

by spacegoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Nyma (Voltron), Mentioned Shay (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegoose/pseuds/spacegoose
Summary: Keith recently moved in with his older brother Shiro for college. He is surprised to find that both himself and his best friend Pidge slips effortlessly into Shiro's group of friends, despite the small age gap. Still, Keith can't really keep his eyes off his brother's charismatic classmate, Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 227





	1. The Night's Sky

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with, here are a couple of DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> 1\. I do not actually participate in the VLD fandom. I found a ship with a dynamic I like, some cool side characters and took it for a spin. I have not actually watched the series, just read a ton of amazing fics here lately. Don't @ me, I know nothing and will discuss nothing about VLD. This may be wildly out of character, but it is pure self indulgence in a small storyline I wanted to write.  
> Thanks to the creators for letting me borrow the characters.
> 
> 2\. I didn't tag it Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking because even though it mentions Keith (19yo) having drunk beer before the fic starts, it is the briefest mention, the fic is not meant to be about that, and he's not actually drunk at the time of the fic. I am not American, and this would not classify as underage drinking in my country. Furthermore, he drank about two beers maybe an hour ago, safely at home with his brother. It's not relevant to the story.
> 
> 3\. It's been a hot minute since I last wrote smut. Please don't judge too harshly. Hopefully, it'll be better by chapter 2.

The air was warm against Keith's bare forearms where his thin sweater was pushed up to the elbows, unlike the concrete half wall he rested his weight on, surprisingly cold and rough against his skin. His head was tilted upwards, the faintest buzz in the back of his mind from the beer he'd enjoyed earlier. He could almost hear the voices from inside the closed door behind him, the front door to his and Shiro's apartment. He'd only been living here for a few months, but he already loved it. Loved that Pidge had proven to become an even closer friend, now that they shared a few classes, loved living with his older brother that sometimes felt more like a father to him (Keith noticed instantly how it wasn't just him - Shiro was the Dad Friend of the group). And yeah, the group. The friend circle here. How naturally Keith melded into the group, despite being younger. How Pidge too fit in perfectly.

Was it weird, being part of a friend group along with his older brother? Maybe. It didn't feel weird. The others didn't look like they found it weird either - Shiro acted much like a father to all of them, so even though he did it a bit more often with Keith, it was nothing special.

Actually, Keith was pretty happy about being nothing special. He'd always been before, the orphaned Korean kid, the foster problem, the gay dude. Here, it felt like nothing. It felt like home.

The minute Shiro had teased Keith about his first and only boyfriend, Hunk made it his mission to figure out Keith's type, pointing out hot guys whenever he could. When first meeting Pidge, Lance had tilted his head first to one side, then the other, then pulled them into a crushing hug and declared them to be his newest baby sibling. Pidge had grumbled and poked his side, but Keith recognised the sheen to their eyes at the gender neutral term, despite no one explicitly telling Lance their preferred pronouns. There was so much space here.

(They later found out that Lance was just a lot more observant than one would expect of a hyperactive, dramatic personality like his. He'd heard them talking about Pidge earlier.)

Keith liked Shiro's friends. He might even call them his own friends soon.

The door opened behind him, voices and laughs spilling out for a few seconds before getting cut off. Keith turned halfway without shifting away from his leaning position

Lance met his eyes with a wide, stunning grin that made a tickle run from Keith's breastbone to his belly button.

Lance was… Lance was something else. Not at all Keith's type at the same time as he was exactly Keith's type. Lance was sunny, bouncing, happy. Tan skin, brown hair and those vivid ocean blue eyes that was so much more attentive than you'd realise. Long, but strong limbs shaped by swimming, soft-looking lips that oh so often pulled into that smile that felt like sunshine on Keith's skin, a single soft dimple on his left cheek.

"Hey," Keith said softly in answer to the grin, "Going home already?"

Lance stepped up and mirrored Keith's stance, leaning his underarms on the concrete barrier in front of them. "Already? It's almost two in the morning."

Keith had always thought deep voices were his kind of thing, until Lance spoke to him in that soft tenor tone. Right now, it was roughened a bit by the alcohol and laughing. "Right. Guess I zoned out out here for longer than I meant to."

Keith was looking up at the cloudless night's sky again, only a few stars visible due to light pollution, but he could see Lance's face turned towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"I actually thought you'd crashed and fallen asleep in your room just past midnight. What's got you moping out here then?" Lance asked in that soft tone that made Keith's heart tighten.

"I'm not moping," Keith answered automatically with an eye roll, like he would whenever Shiro teased him with his 'moping'. Lance hummed before pushing back from the half wall and turned to face Keith, popping out a hip to lean against the wall again. Keith cursed himself for how he could feel Lance's body heat on the right side of his body, his face perfectly at height with where Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

Lance was his older brother's fit, funny, gorgeous friend. Of course he ended up with this ridiculous crush on him, but he was Shiro's friend. He was just being nice to his friend's baby brother, making him feel welcome in a few place, and Keith had to go and fuck it up with some mushy feelings. He'd seen Lance flirt with Nyma all night (in all honesty, it was mostly the reason why he'd hidden out here), laughed along with his jokes and antics, grinned at the winks he’d thrown Keith, snapped back jokingly at his teasing like they usually did, watched the loose basketball tank top flutter around his slim and toned body, how it sometimes pulled up and rested perfectly above his ass in the tight grey jeans. It was super embarrassing, really.

"You've been hiding out here, looking at stars that’re nearly invisible, for over an hour. Also, you're you. What's got you so mopey?" Lance asked again.

Keith sighed and straightened, brushing the small bits of stone and sand that stuck to his skin where he'd rested it against the concrete, then looking at Lance. Leaning as he was, they were the same height now. 

“I’m not moping,” he repeated, turning to lean his back against the wall, pulling at a loose thread hanging from the sleeve of his worn jacket. Lance hummed again, clearly not any more convinced than the first time he claimed it. Keith kept his eyes on the thread, worrying it with his fingertips. “If anything, I’m… pining.”

The second the words slipped past his lips, a great fist closed around his chest, squeezing mercilessly. He hadn’t actually meant to say it, and he held his breath, waiting for Lance’s response. Would he guess that Keith was actually pining for _him_? That would end up being incredibly awkward. He’d ruin this nice, new friendship.

Lance gasped theatrically, pressing a hand to his chest. “Pining? Oh my god, have you gotten your eyes on a snack already?” The fist loosened instantly and Keith laughed, which in turn made Lance grin again. “You have to tell me _all_ about this lucky guy then.”

Keith snorted and cast him a look. “Absolutely not. It’s... “ he paused, looking down again, “it’s new, even to me. Shiro doesn’t know. No one knows.”

The last bit was a lie. Keith had blabbered to Pidge the second after meeting Lance, making them choke with laughter. Cliché, they had claimed, and Keith had groaned in agreement.

“This is super exciting,” Lance said, straightening and taking a step away from the wall, “This will be the most awesome mission for us, dude!”

“No!” 

Lance whipped his head around to stare at Keith at his desperate half-yell. 

“It’s just that, it’s a bit too much right now, you know, I’ve just moved here, just met all of these nice people, gotten all these nice new friends, and I don’t really feel like giving myself more to stress about right now, you know? I’m really busy right now, and, you know, he probably doesn’t even like me, and it’s not really…”

Keith was nervously blabbering about why he shouldn’t get help for his crush, _to his crush_ , and it was way too surreal. Talk about cliché. Lance held up his hands in a placating manner and smiled a soft, crooked smile.

“Chill, nevermind. I get that, you’re a bit overwhelmed as it is.”

“Thanks, Lance. And please don’t tell Shiro or the others,” Keith said with a sigh. Lance’s grin turned a tad manic.

“Oh boy, you just gave me the best blackmail _ever_ ,” he crowed, making Keith groan loudly and hide his face in his hands. His cheeks felt hot.

Lance was silent for a few seconds as Keith stewed in his misery behind his hands. Then he felt Lance’s long fingers wrap around his wrists and pull down to reveal his blush. They were cold against Keith’s skin, but burned wherever they touched. Their eyes met, Lance’s serious over a soft smile

“Look, I won’t say anything to anyone if you really don’t want me to, but I think you should tell Shiro anyway. He’s your brother _and_ roommate. And -” 

Lance broke off, his lips curling a bit at the corner in a way Keith couldn’t interpret at all. Keith very nearly gasped out loud when he stepped in, feet bracketing his own on the concrete floor, and reached out to lay a soft palm against the side of Keith’s neck. Keith’s brain short-circuited from the feeling of Lance’s fingertips resting softly in the hair at the nape of his neck, his thumb burning cold against the top of his cheekbone.

“And don’t just assume he doesn’t like you back. You’re an amazing guy, Keith.”

The fist closed harder around his chest, painful now, as he stared into Lance’s ocean eyes, almost trembling when he felt Lance’s thumb glide down the side of his face in what almost felt like a caress. They were _so close_. Did Lance even realise how this was an absolutely prime positioning for a romantic kiss? The way Keith leaned made it feel like Lance towered over him, more than his usual two and a half inches. Could he feel the way Keith’s pulse hammered at a breakneck speed under his palm? Would he put two and two together in his usual way at how Keith lost his breath at the sweet, soft tone Lance let curl around his name?

He wanted to hear Lance say his name again and again and again. Say it, scream it, moan it, breathe it. He wanted, wanted, wanted.

Keith lifted his hand to mirror Lance, resting his own hand just a bit lower on Lance’s neck, palm flat against the crook of his neck. The heel of his palm pressed against the knob of Lance’s collarbone. His skin was hot, heartbeat strong and steady there, under Keith’s fingers.

“Thank you, Lance,” he said, his voice a lot breathier than he meant to. Lance’s answering smile was one of his sunny grins, chest rising and falling minutely against Keith’s hand. 

Keith knew he couldn’t possibly bear to remove his hand before he was forced to. Lance would probably guess then, and laugh at his childish crush for his _big brother’s friend_ , then try setting him up with a line of guys Keith’s own age instead, even though Lance was only three years older than him. Instead of dwelling on that, since it was most likely already too late, he thought about how just a curl in Lance’s fingertips at his neck would draw him closer, a twist of his wrist would tilt his face up towards Lance’s, a breath would roll over his face as Lance leaned down, Keith’s own hand would slide up and fully around Lance’s neck to twist into his hair, their lips would meet softly, then hungrily.

The sudden sound of the door opening, the voices and laughter again rising, made them both pull back at the same time, Lance stepping back smoothly with a twist so that he was turned sideways in front of Keith, halfway facing the door. 

Shiro smiled at them. “So you found my moping baby bro!”

Keith groaned again, making Lance laugh out loud. “I’m not moping!”

“He was _stargazing_ ,” Lance said, letting his fingers draw quotation marks around the last word. Shiro laughed.

“Yep, definitely moping. How about you mope inside, emo boy? Everybody’s about to leave anyway.” Shiro’s smile was a lot more understanding than Keith liked, and he didn’t miss the flicker his brother’s eyes made towards Lance. Keith scowled, drawing another huff of laughter from Lance.

“I should be heading home too. Just wanted to make sure Keithy-babe was alright here,” Lance said cheerfully, then pulling Keith into a one-armed hug before he had time to react to the fact that Lance had called him _babe_. In the flurry of Lance’s warm body and soft, almost flowery scent, Keith gasped soundlessly when his voice murmured low in his ear: “Remember: you’re amazing.”

Lance was already pulling away, walking away with a wave, calling a “see you around!” to both of them, leaving Keith to weakly wave as he still felt the ghost of Lance’s lips and hot breath against the shell of his ear. 

Shiro’s chuckle broke his reverie. “So, I know what stargazing means. I know what that _look_ means, baby bro.”

“Shiro, no,” Keith sighed. 

“Keeeeiiiith, do you have something to tell me?” he asked, drawing out his name in a sing-song voice. Keith cursed his brother for knowing his habits and mannerisms well enough to know that he only stargazed when he was longing for something - most often some _one_.

They were interrupted by Allura and Nyma stumbling out past Shiro, on their way home too. Keith bid them a quick goodbye before slipping inside the apartment again.

“ _KEITH_. I know you’re trying to avoid me, it won’t work,” Shiro yelled after him, the girls laughing. Keith simply rushed through brushing his teeth as Shiro said goodbye to them and ran to hide in his room. Shiro caught up with him outside his door with an expectant lift of his brows. Keith sighed.

“Just… Please not tonight. Can’t it wait until the morning? I’m tired.”

Shiro’s brow dropped into a concerned frown. “Okay then. But we’re talking over breakfast.”

“Only if you make me waffles,” Keith muttered and slipped into his room.

“If it makes you talk, I will!” Shiro crowed through the door slammed in his face.

Keith did really love his brother more than anyone in the world. But Shiro was also very much his _brother_.

Lance’s cold hand on his neck haunted his thoughts as he stripped down to his boxer briefs. Fishing his phone out of his jeans’ pocket, he saw that Lance had sent him a snapchat. Again, that tickle ran through his body and he involuntarily smiled. Lance only lived five minutes away, so he probably sent a picture of a late night snack or Hunk passed out on the couch after coming home from work.

Keith sighed as he slipped in bed with the fresh covers - he’d forgotten he’d washed them earlier today. He wiggled there a bit before spreading his limbs out like a star before he remembered his phone in his hand and the waiting snapchat from Lance. He turned his head and used one hand to swipe and the screen. The picture was only three minutes old, probably sent just as Keith closed the door on Shiro.

A soft tap of his finger made the picture appear - The ceiling in the corner of a room, seen from below. All over the surface, faint green star shapes glowed, dotting the darkness of the ceiling and a bit of the walls with light. A bar of text was added at the bottom of the screen: _You’d probably be more successful stargazing from my bed_.

Keith could have sworn his heart stopped for an entire minute as he stared at the picture. 

Lance had glow-in-the-dark stars above his bed.

Lance alluded to Keith laying _in his bed_.

 _Oh my god_ , was Keith’s only thought. It felt like he’d been slapped in the face, then punched in the stomach. _Oh my god_. 

Lance’s bed. 

Glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling.

Lance’s bed.

Keith in Lance’s bed.

 _Oh my god_.

His heart thumped painfully hard. His toes and fingertips were buzzing.

In the end, after he’d stared at the picture for way too long, he shakily typed out a message as an answer. 

**Keith (02:04):  
**Oh my god

**Lance (02:04):** **_  
_ ** Oh my god, I just realised what an awful comeon that sounded like  
I’m sorry  
You’re basically a taken man now

  
  


**Keith (02:05):  
** You’re such an idiot  
Also not taken yet, dumbass  
It’s just a crush and I’ll get over it

**Lance (02:05):  
** Thanks a lot, nitwit  
And why get over it  
I mean, just go for it  
Like I said, you’re amazing and he’s gonna be so into you prolly

**Keith (02:06):  
** Just don’t, it’s not gonna happen  
The world is big and scary  
And I’m just a poor boy  
From a poor family

**Lance (02:06):  
** Spare him this life from this monstrosity  
Hey, don’t distract me!  
You gotta get you mans, dude

**Keith (02:07):  
** Urgh nevermind  
Never should have told you  
Shiro figured it out too, btw

**Lance (02:07):  
** I’ve been gone for fifteen minutes  
Seriously, Keith  
Can you keep anything from your brother?

**Keith (02:08):  
** Apparently not  
He knows me too well  
I only stargaze when I’m pining, he says

**Lance (02:08):  
** Good to know, good to know  
Then my awesome starry sky is not for you  
You wouldn’t be pining in my bed

**Keith (02:09):  
** Oh my god  
You absolute jackass

**Lance (02:09):  
** I’m sorry  
You know what  
No, not sorry at all

**Keith (02:09):  
**If that’s your move, I’m not surprised you left without Nyma

**Lance (02:10):  
** Nyma?  
Oh right  
No, I’m not actually trying that  
We’re just flirting for fun  
Call it our way of stargazing

**Keith (02:10):  
** Stargazing?  
Oh  
So who’s pining?

**Lance (02:11):  
** No one, really  
I mean  
Maybe a bit  
Pining isn’t really my style anyway

**Keith (02:12):  
** So what  
You’re flirting with Nyma to distract yourself from your own pining  
And you come here to tease me about my pining  
Dude

**Lance (02:12):  
** Nooooo Keeeiiittthhh  
I swear  
It’s not really pining  
He’s just a cute boy  
I’m not actually pining

**Keith (02:14):  
**He?

**Lance (02:14):  
** Right  
You of all people  
Mister disaster gay himself  
Hasn’t picked up on my chaotic bi energy

**Keith (02:15):  
** Well, it makes sense when you say so  
Just hadn’t actually seen it, you know  
Sorry  
I just never assume anything  
I really am a disaster gay

**Lance (02:16):  
** This is hilarious  
Although I get it  
It’s only like, 80/20  
Mostly girls  
Then sometimes, some amazing guy comes along  
Sweeps me off my feet  
Knocks my socks off  
You know

**Keith (02:16):  
** Right  
So, who’s the lucky guy?

**Lance (02:17):  
** Ah no, no, no  
You don’t get to know that easy  
I’ll show you mine if you show me yours  
If you know what I mean

**Keith (02:17):  
**Oh my god, will you stop

**Lance (02:18):  
** Sure  
If you really want me to  
I’ll stop  
?

**Keith (02:18):  
**?

**Lance (02:18):  
** I mean  
I kinda thought you thought it was funny  
Do you want me to stop?

**Keith (02:19):  
** It is funnt  
*funny  
Don’t need to stop

**Lance (02:19):  
** Cool cool  
Coolcoolcool  
Then I won’t stop  
I’ll keep going aaaaaaall night if you want me to

**Keith (02:19):  
**jfc lance

**Lance (02:19):  
** Just don’t tell Shiro  
He’d prolly kill me  
For defiling his innocent baby bro

**Keith (02:20):  
** Nah  
He knows it’s too late for that  
He knows I lost my innocence years ago

**Lance (02:21):  
** Keith, what the hell  
Have you been holding out on us all this time

**Keith (02:21):  
** Nah, just never came up  
No pun intended

**Lance (02:22):**  
And you say my jokes are lame  
No seriously  
Not that I thought you were a virgin  
But still

**Keith (02:22):  
** You thought about whether I was a virgin?  
I had a boyfriend last year, you know

**Lance (02:22):  
**Yeah, I know

**Keith (02:23):  
** I'm sorry  
This is probably weird for you to think about   
I mean, I'm your friend's baby brother

**Lance (02:23):  
** What  
No  
Not weird   
I don't just see you as Shiro's brother  
You're my friend  
And friends can talk about a good dicking 

**Keith (02:24):  
**Omfg lance

**Lance (02:24):  
**;)

**Keith (02:24):  
** Also thanks  
I am nervous about you guys just putting up with me because I'm Shiro's brother  
And Shiro is enough  
I don't want more big brothers

**Lance (02:25):  
** No prob  
But I'd never see you as my baby bro  
I have enough siblings  
Pidge was the limit  
You're cute for sure, but not baby bro cute

**Keith (02:26):  
**Cute?

**Lance (02:26):  
**Yeah

**Keith (02:26):  
** Oh  
Thanks  
I guess?  
If it's a compliment

**Lance (02:27):  
** Lol yes  
Definitely a compliment

**Keith (02:27):  
** Okay then  
I'd say the same to you, but cute doesn't really fit

**Lance (02:28):  
** What are you talking about   
I am the cutest to ever cute

**Keith (02:28):  
**Naah, that's not your vibe

**Lance(02:28):  
**What's my vibe then

**Keith (02:29):  
** Well, I guess you might act cute  
Like sending horrible comeons to cute Korean dudes without realising it's a comeon 

**Lance (02:29):  
**I'll try to send better, intentional comeons to cute Korean dudes in the future then

**Keith (02:30):  
**And how many cute Korean dudes do you know?

**Lance (02:30):  
** Like  
At least two  
Wait no, he's Japanese and not cute at all

**Keith (02:30):  
**That's racist

**Lance (02:30):  
** Oh come on  
You thought I was Mexican

**Keith (02:31):  
** Oh yeah  
Fuck

**Lance (02:31):  
** That's a bad word  
I'm telling Shiro 

**Keith (02:32):  
** You jackass   
Which I already said twice

**Lance (02:32):  
** Oh yeah  
Nevermind  
We were talking about what again?

**Keith (02:33):  
** Cute Korean dudes  
Or dude in singular  
And how cute isn't your vibe

**Lance (02:33):  
** Don't call me out like that, you're cute and you know  
What is my vibe then?  
Besides bad comeons

**Keith (02:34):  
** Super happy vibes  
And flirty  
I guess  
Magnetic vibes

**Lance (02:34):  
** Cool  
I can deal with magnetic  
Does that mean you find me attractive? ;) 

**Keith (02:34):  
**I don't know if you're going for the pun or the flirt here

**Lance (02:35):  
** Porque no los dos  
I mean  
Don't exactly mind having cute Korean dudes thinking I'm ~magnetic~

**Keith (02:36):  
**Lol yeah

**Lance (02:36):  
** So do you?  
Find me attractive

**Keith (02:37):  
** Tbh?  
Yeah

**Lance (02:37):  
** Cool cool  
Coolcoolcool 

**Keith (02:37):  
**?

**Lance (02:38):  
** Like I said   
I don't mind  
At all

**Keith (02:38):  
** Good then  
Wouldn't wanna make it awkward

**Lance (02:39):  
** Nah dude  
If anyone makes it awkward between us  
It'll be me  
With all my jokes and bad comeons

**Keith (02:39):  
** They're only bad if you're actually trying to come on to me  
Lol

**Lance (02:40):  
**Lol true

**Keith (02:40):  
**But sure you don't feel like spilling the beans on your crush?

**Lance (02:40):  
** Yep  
Like I said  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours

**Keith (02:41):  
** I mean  
Okay then  
_(picture sent)_

**Lance (02:42):  
** Oh my fucking god  
Keith  
You menace  
You cocky little shit  
I though for a second you sent an actual dick pic  
But then you're just flipping me off  
What the fuck   
Keith  
That was amazing

**Keith (02:43):  
** You're welcome  
My jokes aren't lame

**Lance (02:43):  
** Not all of them, no  
Absolutely not  
Is this how you woo all of your guys?

**Keith (02:43):  
** Lol no  
That wasn't really wooing  
Just a joke

**Lance (02:44):  
**You could woo dudes with jokes like that

**Keith (02:44):  
**Cool

**Lance (02:44):  
** You prolly wouldn't have to so much work at all, tbh  
Your face does most of the work for you

**Keith (02:45):  
**I don't even know what that means

**Lance (02:45):  
** That you're pretty, you know  
Slap a smile on it and you might just provoke a bi awakening in a straight guy

**Keith (02:46):  
** Wow  
Um  
Thanks?

**Lance (02:46):  
**Sorry if that was weird

**Keith (02:47):  
** Nah  
Not weird  
Just unexpected  
I guess

**Lance (02:47):  
** Unexpected?  
Keith  
Have you actually looked at yourself in the mirror lately

**Keith (02:48):  
**It happens on a daily basis, yeah

**Lance (02:48):  
** Snarky, nice  
Oh wait, it's not that your man is straight?

**Keith (02:49):  
** He's not my man  
I kinda thought he was  
I'm not sure anymore

**Lance (02:49):  
** Yessss man  
Go get your mans

**Keith (02:50):  
** No  
I mean  
It's no guarantee that he'd even be into me

**Lance (02:50):  
**Seriously   
Like I said  
And wrote   
You're an amazing dude and anyone would be stupid not to like you  
And you're really pretty cute too   
And super funny  
Triple threat

**Keith (02:51):  
**Your cute Korean dude comeons have improved

**Lance (02:51):  
** Good to know   
See, I'm good at it when it's intentional  
Now do me

**Keith (02:52):  
** That's a bit blunt  
jfc

**Lance (02:52):  
** Omg and I ruined it again with a bad, unintentional comeon  
I meant, make a comeon for a magnetic Cuban dude

**Keith (02:53):  
** You're such a disaster  
More than me

**Lance (02:53):  
**That's not a great comeon!

**Keith (02:54):  
** I never agreed to this  
But okay

**Lance (02:55):  
** Oh shit, sorry  
Consent is key

**Keith (02:56):  
** True  
But yeah  
I can't think of a better word than magnetic  
Because you draw everyone in with your smile and your laugh  
And people just wanna be close to you  
And your warmth, you know?  
Also, all that swim training really did a number on your shoulders  
I mean holy fuck

**Lance (02:58):  
** Wow I-  
I'm actually kind of speechless

**Keith (02:58):  
** So that's super embarrassing  
Way too much  
Sorry

**Lance (02:59):  
** No  
Not at all  
That was amazing  
Just  
Thank you

**Keith (02:59):  
**At least we know I'm better at this than you

**Lance (03:00):  
**I can't really argue there  
You did make me speechless for a sec  
I guess I'm not used to people complimenting more than my looks  
Least of all cute Korean dudes

**Keith (03:01):  
** Really?  
I mean, I get complimenting your looks  
You're pretty hot

**Lance (03:01):  
** Jesus Keith   
I'm fanning myself here  
You just keep on going

**Keith (03:02):  
** You're just so friendly  
Always aware and taking care of others  
I haven't known you for long, but Shiro have talked about you guys  
Your laughter fills the room with this warm feeling  
And your smile feels like an extra sun on my face  
You have so much love in you  
It's kinda amazing

**Keith (03:05):  
** Right, that was way too much  
Sorry  
I'm making it awkward

**Lance (03:05):  
** No  
Shit Keith  
That's the nicest thing anyone have ever told me  
Holy shit Keith  
Consider me woo'ed, damn

**Keith (03:06):  
** Right  
Cool

**Lance (03:06):  
** I'm actually getting kinda jealous of your man now  
If that's what he's gonna get  
Sure you don't wanna tell me about him?

**Keith (03:07):  
** Nah  
That'd just be super awkward   
Now that I've just successfully wooed you

**Lance (03:07):  
** You absolutely did  
Also thanks  
It was really sweet  
Didn't know emo boy had that in him

**Keith (03:08):  
**Wow, you really are bad at this

**Lance (03:08):  
** Oh fuck  
Yeah  
I just woo with my ~magnetic~ personality  
And my laughs that warms an entire room

**Keith (03:08):  
** Oh fuck off  
I shouldn't have told you  
You're better at teasing than wooing

**Lance (03:09):  
** That I am  
I love teasing people  
Seeing their reactions  
You have some of the best reactions, btw

**Keith (03:09):  
**I'm just one of the only ones that pokes back

**Lance (03:09):  
** Yeah, that's what makes it fun  
But your face is the best  
Your expressions  
All scowls and blushes  
Super fucking cute

**Keith (03:10):  
** At least this comeon is better than the others  
Minutely 

**Lance (03:10):  
** Lol yeah  
I wish I could see your face though  
Hear your sighs when I laugh  
I love teasing you for hours like this  
Dragging it out  
All night long

**Keith (03:11):  
** Oh  
I'll admit, that was smooth  
Does everything end in innuendos for you?

**Lance (03:11):  
** Not everything, no  
Only when both things actually apply 

**Keith (03:12):  
** Right  
I doubt my sighs would be the ones you're used to hearing though

**Lance (03:13):  
** Fuck  
Keith  
There you go, outdoing me again  
But yeah  
Less exasperation, I hope

**Keith (03:14):  
** More like elation  
Maybe even euphoria  
Maybe back to exasperation  
Maybe some desperation in the end

**Lance (03:14):  
** Ah  
Fuck Keith  
Keith  
Definitely circle back to exasperation and desperation  
I want to hear all of your sighs

**Keith (03:15):  
** Oh my god  
Fuck  
I imagine you're one of the noisy ones  
Right?  
You keep on talking till you can't string two words together anymore

**Lance (03:15):  
** Jesus, how did I ever think you were innocent  
I can't think   
I would just keep on telling you how gorgeous you look when you blush like that  
And you'd only blush more  
I'm going loco 

**Keith (03:16):  
** How did I forget you speak Spanish  
You use that a lot, I imagine  
Would most likely make me cross into desperation, not gonna lie

**Lance (03:18):  
** I'm gonna be honest for a sec  
Not that I wasn't before but  
I am really turned on right now  
You really fucking turn me on  
And your cute smile and snarky jabs just makes my heart stop  
And I was honestly so close to kissing you tonight  
But I kinda feel weird about it with your crush and so  
But you also seem to be into this  
Whatever it is

**Lance (03:23):  
** Ah fuck  
Sorry for making it weird

**Keith (03:25):  
** jfc you are so dense  
Lance  
You're so magnetic, I can't keep my eyes off you  
Your laughter makes my body feel all warm  
You smile really feels like a second fucking sun on my face  
The thought of you teasing me  
Whispering Spanish nonsense that turns more and more disjointed  
Really fucking turns me on too  
You should have kissed me  
I wished you did

**Lance (03:26):  
**Oh

**Keith (03:26):  
** Yeah oh  
You idiot

**Lance (03:27):  
** My brain is slowly catching up  
Blood is currently occupied elsewhere 

**Keith (03:27):  
**Only you would make jokes when we're having a dirty heart-to-heart about our feelings

**Lance (03:28):  
**You just admitted that you like it 

**Keith (03:28):  
** Yeah  
For some stupid reason, I do  
At least your hot bod makes up for the stupid

**Lance (03:28):  
**Only you would make snide remarks when we're having a dirty heart-to-heart about our feelings

**Keith (03:29):  
**And you like that too

**Lance (03:29):  
** I absolutely fucking do  
Fuck  
You might end up giving me a humiliation kink

**Keith (03:29):  
**Lance, what the fuck

**Lance (03:29):  
** No kink shaming  
Nah, I'm just joking  
I am really interested in what will get you going though  
Besides Spanish gibberish

**Keith (03:30):  
** I guess you'll have to find out  
I imagine you're the type who can barely get cleaned up after before you cuddle like an octopus

**Lance (03:31):  
** Keith  
You're killing me  
Also 100% correct  
The cuddling is almost the best part  
Don't tell me you don't like cuddling  
Because then it just won't work

**Keith (03:31):  
** Never been with a cuddler, so I can't say  
Killing you how?

**Lance (03:32):  
** You've definitely been missing out  
And you're making me think about your blissed out post-orgasm face  
Maybe still with cum on your chest  
Ah  
Right  
It makes it worse typing it out  
Fuck

**Keith (03:33):  
** Oh  
I see what you mean

**Lance (03:33):  
**I just really want to taste your skin  
Your lips   
Feel your warm body against mine  
Find the spots that make you moan and scream  
You'd look so good  
You'd feel so fucking good under my hands  
I've dreamed about your thighs, holy fuck

**Keith (03:34):  
** Now I'm speechless  
That's how you woo, damn  
My thighs?

**Lance (03:34):  
** Can you please come to the door  
I don't want to knock and wake Shiro  
_(picture)_

Keith’s heart hammered way too hard in his chest for it to be healthy, staring at the picture of his and Shiro’s front door Lance just sent. It was just half past three in the morning, their messaging back and forth having kept them both awake for what was probably too long. Keith scrambled to jump into the pair of ratty sweatpants that were draped over the chair at his small desk, then pulled one of Shiro’s old threadbare t-shirts over his head - his normal loungewear. Tip-toeing through the apartment, he also tied his hair up with the elastic wrapped around his wrist. He probably looked ridiculous in the badly fitting clothes and Lance would turn around and walk away instantly when he opened the door, but Keith also really didn’t feel like trying to fit his erection into the skinny jeans his emo gay ass insisted on wearing, and in all honesty, he was freaking out a bit.

Lance had admitted to crushing on Keith. They’d been flirting all night, _sexting_. Keith felt hot all over and it felt more like a fever dream than reality. Standing by the front door, he took a deep breath before opening it.

Lance’s eyes met his before Keith let himself sweep a look over his body. Lance had one hand resting against the wall beside the door, leaning heavily. His face was flushed.

“Keith,” he breathed as he straightened, staring at him. Keith stepped forward, out of the door and into the hand Lance reached forward to rest against his neck like he had, only hours before. “Keith. Can I kiss you?”

Keith both nodded and pushed forward at the same time, slotting their lips together. Much like he’d imagined, the kiss was incredibly soft as they slid their lips against each other, simply learning the shape and feel of the other. Keith used his step forward to softly close the door he hadn’t let go of, behind him, then slipped both of his hands under Lance’s jacket that hung open over a soft cotton t-shirt. It seemed like he too had just thrown on the first and the best he picked up, t-shirt wrinkled and a pair of loose basketball shorts this time. They hid even less than Keith’s sweatpants and it sent a thrill through him.

One kiss evolved into more, and hungrier ones. Keith pressed his body along Lance’s, hands crawling along his back to grab at his shoulders. Lance’s hand at his neck stayed there, fingertips curling to pull him close, wrist bending to tilt his head just right, his other hand smoothing along Keith’s side and back before dipping lower across his ass, grabbing and pulling their hips together hard. Keith jerked his head up with a gasp at the feeling of their hardnesses pressed together.

“Lance, yes,” he moaned, then blushed furiously at his own tone. Lance’s breath stuttered at his ear, and then he rolled his hips once.

“Sshhh, _querido_ ,” he murmured into Keith’s ear when another wanton noise slipped past his lips, “We’re leaning right up against your door, and Shiro is right in there. I’d like to keep both of my heads yet.”

Keith laughed softly, sliding his hands to frame Lance’s face to look into his eyes. “Shiro will learn to deal with it,” he whispered, stealing a kiss, “I really don’t want -” _kiss_ “- to keep this under wraps.” _Kiss_. “I am serious about you.”

Lance’s breath was hot on his face, hands working down to his thighs. With a small movement, Lance suddenly bent his knees and grabbed Keith’s thighs tightly, lifting him to wrap his legs around his hips. Keith silenced a squeak in the crook of Lance’s neck, then pulled back to look at Lance’s stunning grin.

“You are so perfect, _cariño_ ,” Lance breathed, pushing Keith against the door with another hard roll of his hips that made Keith’s eyes roll and instinctively move to follow the friction. “I want to do it all with you,” he continued speaking lowly close to his ear with another delicious roll, “I want to kiss you, date you, fuck you, all of it.”

“Hhhhhha-aaah,” was the only weak response Keith could make as they kept rutting hard against each other. Already, Keith could feel the heat curling tight in his belly in anticipation of the release after their hour long flirting. Lance kept murmuring words against the skin of his neck, where he worked his lips, sending small sparks to join the fire deep in Keith’s stomach. 

Keith’s fingers curled into Lance’s short hair, nails dragging along his scalp before finding purchase and pulling his head back. His lips were red and shining from the abuse they’d wrought on Keith’s neck, eyes hooded with blown pupils almost hiding the ocean colour there. A reddish hue was visible high on his cheeks under the soft, tan skin there, pushing up as Lance smiled at Keith.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith gasped before pressing a hard kiss to his lips, feeling the groan from Lance’s lips and the stutter of his hips at the words. Lance’s hands on his thighs gripped closer and Keith had to choke down another loud moan. Keith pressed his face to the side of Lance’s neck. “I can’t.. — ah, Lance, I’m close.”

“Mmmmh.” 

He felt more than heard the groan in Lance’s neck, barely listened to the words tumbling from Lance’s lips, more and more a mix of English and Spanish praises, peppered with gasps of Keith’s name, as the heat built in his lower belly. He could also feel his breathing hitch with every slow grind of their hips, feel the noise building in his throat. 

“Lance, Lance, please, I -”

“Keith, _querido_ , yes, me too, _vente_ , please come for me.”

The feeling crested suddenly, hotly, and Keith arched his back and neck, forcing his throat to close off to the noise waiting to burst out there, warm wetness spreading in his pants and up his shirt where his dick had slipped out of the waistband. He pulled in a few choked gasps of breath as Lance’s hips stuttered and he let out a long, low whine into Keith’s shoulder. 

For a short while, their harsh breaths were the only thing that could be heard. Then Keith giggled. Lance pulled back to look at him with a dopey smile.

“Hey,” he said, making Keith giggle harder.

“Hi,” Keith whispered back before leaning forward to kiss Lance again. Their lips moved lazily together a few times before Lance pulled back with a grimace.

“Ah, this feels kind of gross now,” he murmured and looked down between them. Keith snorted, then looked down at the wet spot clearly visible on his pale grey shirt.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we actually did this,” Keith said, wiggling enough to make Lance loosen his grip on his thighs so he could slip down to stand on his own again. He was suddenly grateful for the door behind him, supporting him when his rubbery legs failed for half a second.

Lance took half a step back, then pulled a bit at his shorts. They didn’t look wet, but he still winced. “And out here where anyone could have shown up and watched. Really, I’m not about to shame, but it’s really not my thing.”

“Good,” Keith said with a breathy laugh, “Me neither. Wanna come in and clean up?”

Lance’s smile was wide and soft as he settled a hand on Keith’s cheek. “Yeah. I need to get these pants off before they get glued to my dick.”

Keith slapped his hand over his mouth to hold in a laugh. Lance grinned, hands sliding around Keith’s waist.

“You can go to the bathroom while I pick up some clean clothes in my room. But I - urgh!”

Lance had pulled them just a bit closer, making his goopy shirt drag across Keith’s stomach. He grimaced and Lance laughed soundlessly, pressing small kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

“Hunk crashed at Shay’s after work today. So my place is empty,” he whispered, drawing back again to catch a blush rising over Keith’s face.

“You just need the post-orgasm cuddle, don’t you?” he teased as Lance nuzzled his face against the side of his head. His stubble scratched softly over Keith’s ear. 

“Absolutely. Some octopus cuddling, maybe a nap, then maybe an actual good dicking,” Lance listed off casually. Keith snorted, then laughed softly, turning to open the door and slip into the apartment again.

“Oh my god, Lance, don’t call it a ‘dicking’,” he scowled, only succeeding in drawing a large smirk on his face. Keith reached over to tug at the waistband of his boxers where peeked up over the shorts. Lance shuddered.

“Okay, I won't,” he whispered, slipping off his trainers to sneak soundlessly across the floor. “Gosh, I feel like such a teenager.”

“I _am_ a teenager, Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Only for a few months yet.”

They snuck quickly to the rooms, Lance pressing a lingering kiss on Keith’s lips as they slipped past each other in the bathroom doorway. Keith gave a small contented sigh, then pulled back.

“You can wait those seven minutes until we’re at your place.”

“I’m not sure I can,” he replied, hands again skimming over Keith’s waist. Keith gave him a small push with a smirk so he could close the door.

When Keith had washed up and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, an old pair of stretched out black jeans and another of Shiro’s old, worn shirts with a zip up hoodie on top, he paused, then grabbed his toothbrush and deodorant and slipped them into a pocket on the hoodie. Only when he looked in the mirror a last time did he realise that his cheeks were aching a bit from his wide smile, eyes tired and hooded, shoulders relaxed.

Lance was already waiting at the door, shoes on, when Keith returned. He stole another kiss and a hug before they slipped out, lacing their fingers together as they walked.

“Your post-orgasm blissed out face looks better than imagined.”

Keith laughed, this time freely, up into the very early morning sky. He pulled Lance to a stop and used his free hand to caress his face, ending with his thumb on Lance’s lower lip. His breath was hot on the tip of his finger as their eyes met.

“You look exactly as gorgeous as I imagined.”

“Keeeiiith,” Lance whined before pulling him into a hug and another sweet kiss. “It’s not fair. You have already woo’ed me, you can stop now.”

“I’ll never stop.”

“Yeah no, please never stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a second chapter - I have no idea when.  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	2. The Bedroom Ceiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes -

Keith felt strangely dizzy in a wonderful way when they arrived at Lance’s apartment. His heart was soaring, head light, but tired, hand warm in Lance’s hand. He couldn't really believe what had happened, that a random late-night messaging had turned into flirting, then into _sexting_ , and lastly into this - an admission of feelings, a lot of kisses, soft looks and touches. And whatever that at the door had been.

"I still can't believe we dry-humped to orgasms up against my front door. Shiro's front door!" Keith stated as they left their shoes and jackets at the door. Lance snickered.

"It wasn't like it was my plan, either. I just wanted to kiss you and maybe convince you to come back here with me," Lance explained as he led the way towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks."

Keith took one of the two chairs by the tiny table in the just as tiny kitchen Lance and Hunk shared. Despite how small it was, and that it was a college kid kitchen, it was incredibly orderly and clean due to Hunk's cooking hobby. Keith hadn't actually been to their apartment before, and he took it in with great interest. It was definitely smaller than his and Shiro's - there seemed to be no actual living room, just an entryway with a closed door he figured was the bathroom, leading to the small kitchen with a door to each side. Both doors were cracked open, but it was dark and he couldn't see anything in either of the rooms. 

His reverie was broken when Lance placed two glasses of water on the table to his left, then surprising Keith by straddling his lap and sitting down there. The chair creaked a bit, but held, and Keith smiled up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey," Lance murmured back, resting his hands on Keith's chest, "Don't mind me, I'm octopussing."

Keith laughed, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist. He hummed when Keith leaned in to drag the tip of his nose along Lance's long neck, just breathing, touching. Both of their hands moved back and forth over the other's body, simply caressing in smooth strokes, enjoying the physical intimacy of it.

"So. What is it about my thighs?" Keith asked softly, letting his lips move against Lance’s neck. He gave a huff as he leaned back, making a faint blush visible to Keith. Their eyes met briefly before Lance looked to the side and laughed softly.

"I guess that's just my thing?" he said, sounding almost uncertain. Keith raised an eyebrow. "You know, like being an ass man or boob man. I'm crazy about great legs."

Keith hummed, not really answering, but not wanting to _not_ answer either. Lance laughed lowly, a sweet sound that made that tickle return to Keith’s chest, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. They both lingered there for a minute, brushing wetted lips against lips, breaths mingling.

“They felt _heavenly_ around my hips and in my hands,” Lance then murmured softly in the middle of another lingering kiss, and Keith couldn’t help the small hitch of his breath and the curl of heat in his belly. “So thick and strong. Powerful.” He let his hands rest on Lance’s hips, fingers digging in ever so softly. 

Keith leaned back a bit and looked up at the taller man in his lap. “That was barely even…” he trailed off, not knowing what it actually was. Lance grinned and wiggled his hips a bit.

“It was more than I’d hoped for, so it was good,” he said with a shrug before leaning back in for another kiss. Keith kissed him twice again, before sliding his lips along Lance’s jaw to his ear.

“I really liked having you between my legs too,” he breathed, enjoying how a shudder went through Lance’s body, fingers pressing against the skin of his back where his fingers had crawled under Keith’s t-shirt.

“ _Ay Dios_ ,” Lance said softly, pulling back to stare at Keith’s smirk. “Have you had enough water?”

Keith’s smirk grew to a grin as he reached out to take the previously untouched glass of water beside them, slowly raising it to take a few long gulps of water. Lance’s eyes followed the movement of his swallowing neck closely, then stared as Keith placed the glass back on the table, tongue swiping across his own lips to catch any water lingering. Lance’s breath came out heavy.

“I think it’ll do for now.”

Lance’s answering grin was blinding and beautiful.

They abandoned the glasses where they were on the table, Lance dragging Keith by both hands towards the door to the right, shuffling backwards and bumping clumsily into the door, pushing it open. Keith laughed at the cheesiness of it, but followed happily into the darkness of the unlit room, hooking a leg at the door to close it again. 

Lance paused in the middle of the room to pull him into an unexpectedly sweet embrace. In the darkness, Keith couldn’t make out much in the room, other than it was more spacious than he’d expected. They simply stood there, sharing sweet, but increasingly heated kisses, hands wandering again. Smoothing his hands over Lance’s chest, Keith pushed the t-shirt there up, moving out to slide along the arms Lance raised over his head to easily let him slip it off completely. His arms hadn’t even fallen down completely, the fabric falling in a heap at their side, before Keith’s mouth left moistened marks along his collarbone.

Lance obviously had a swimmer’s body, long, lean, strong, and defined. His shoulders were square, emphasized by the swell of the powerful deltoid muscles. Keith sighed, lips against the small dip below the collarbone, right where his shoulder was joined to his chest. Lance’s breathing was heavy and hot along the back of his neck, his hands pulling insistently at the shirt Keith was still wearing.

“You know,” Keith began, pulling back to allow for Lance to remove his shirt as well, “My morning runs might give me thighs to dream about, but your shoulders have had me considering taking up swimming many times over the last few months.”

When Keith emerged from beneath the shirt, Lance was grinning again. Keith didn’t even really notice when his own lips pulled into a smile in answer. It bubbled into a laugh when Lance playfully flexed his arms in a poor imitation of a bodybuilder. Keith grabbed his raised wrists and pulled them down again, quickly recognising the big shape of the bed in the darkness. He pulled Lance towards it, then let go to sit down and scoot backwards. Lance reached over to switch on a bedside lamp on the dresser squished close against the bed, clearly also functioning as the bedside table. The light was soft and yellowish, and it made Lance’s skin gleam bronze in a way that took Keith’s breath away. 

Lance paused, one knee already on the bed as if he was about to crawl over Keith, making him frown up at Lance. 

“I don’t want to assume anything,” Lance began, then actually wrung his hands a bit, “so I feel like I should ask, which may be kind of awkward, but yeah, consent _is_ key, and I was wondering what you meant by having me between your legs, ‘cause I wouldn’t mind, like, at all, but I’m also pretty flexible in that way, even though I do have a small preference for -”

“Lance,” Keith interrupted him loudly to break his babbling, then continued in a softer voice, “I want you to fuck me.”

He could see Lance’s reaction at once, jaw tightening, Adam’s apple bobbing in a swallow, and a twitch at the crotch of his basketball shorts. They were both silent for a second.

“Okay,” Lance breathed then, and repeated “okay” before reaching to the bottom drawer of the dresser, pulling out a squeeze bottle, a small foil square, and what looked like a rag cut from an old towel, and placing it at the head of the bed beside Keith with another grin. “That’s also good, ‘cause I don’t know your size, and I only keep my own size on hand.”

Keith couldn’t help but burst into laughter, reaching out to grab Lance and pull him closer. He stumbled a bit clumsily, but ended up over Keith, hips bracketed by those lovely thighs. He sighed happily before dipping down to lay kisses on every piece of Keith’s skin that was available.

They lost themselves for a while, to the feel of hands and lips on skin, chests pressing together. Keith moaned loudly when Lance worried a small piece of the skin of his neck softly between his teeth, then soothing it over with his tongue. Dipping a hand underneath the waistband of the basketball shorts at his lower back, Keith remembered that Lance wasn’t actually wearing anything underneath. Twining his ankle around the back of Lance’s thigh, he pressed them closer, drawing a deep groan from Lance.

“Now I’m kind of grateful for having taken off the edge up against my front door earlier,” Keith murmured. Lance answered with a slow grind of his hips, resulting in both of them releasing a harsh breath.

“Me too,” was the only other answer.

Lance pushed himself up and away from Keith before swooping down to press a line of kisses down across his chest. Keith heaved in a breath as his hands were dragged up Lance’s sides when Lance moved down, kissing, licking, nipping at the skin as he went.

“You don’t actually need to swim, you know,” he said against the skin over Keith’s naval, “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He let his lips worry the two black beads on the titanium barbell through the skin there. “I’ve been thinking about this piercing ever since I got a peek at it when we were out playing soccer with Hunk’s classmates.”

Keith gasped a bit at the feeling and the words. “That was almost a month ago.” He had a habit of pulling the front of his shirt up and using it to wipe sweat off his face.

Lance hummed, moving back and forth to mouth along the waistband of Keith’s worn jeans, his weight on his elbows beside his hips, hands spread wide over his sides. Keith’s one hand had dropped away to lay against the sheets, the other caught softly in Lance’s short hair.

He was a bit embarrassed by the faint whimper he made when Lance pulled off him and sat up, but instantly felt the heat grow when he immediately went to open his jeans and pull them down, dragging his fresh boxer briefs along. Lance’s eyes felt heavy on the skin of his hips as he stood at the end of the bed to drop the jeans before slipping off his own shorts.

They both paused for a second, drinking in each other's naked bodies, before Lance smirked.

"Now I'm even a bit grateful that I get to do you, because I would definitely have the harder time trying to fit _that_ in me," he joked while crawling closer again, making Keith splutter with a laugh, "not that I don’t want to some time, but I need to gather a bit of courage, damn, Keith."

"Lance, you idiot," Keith laughed, "you make it sound like I'm way bigger than you." 

His laugh petered out when Lance settled back between his legs with a smile like the cat who got the cream, head right at level with his hardened cock. In reality, they were relatively close in size from what Keith had seen - Lance was a bit longer, but Keith more girthy, much like their body types in general. 

Keith hissed when Lance pressed a humming kiss right in the bend of his hip, the tip of his tongue just touching softly, leaving a wet spot there. 

"Luckily for you," a similar kiss pressed to the side of his cock made Keith gasp and jerk, "I really _love_ sucking dick."

Keith very quickly had to grab the sheets tightly with his free hand, because it was obvious that Lance was both experienced and _really_ loved doing it. His mouth and tongue worked slowly and expertly around the top of his dick while a hand was wrapped around the root, occasionally working in tandem with his mouth. 

" _Ah_ , fuck, Lance," Keith sighed, involuntarily jerking his hips in miniscule movements. Lance’s free hand kneaded at his thigh while his tongue swirled around his head before pressing flat on the underside. He gasped, trying not to press down with the hand in Lance’s hair. Then the hand at the base of his cock disappeared and Lance slowly let his lips slide all the way down. Keith threw his head back and let out a breathless sound, completely missing the snaps of the bottle opening and closing.

Lance bobbed his head a few times, sliding a hand along the back of Keith’s thigh he'd unconsciously bent up and splayed out. When Lance's hand reached the back of the knee, he pressed up with a slight pressure, forcing Keith’s knee up higher. Keeping his mouth around the head of Keith’s cock, he worked his tongue and lips there, feeling a line of drool slip down the shaft. He looked up to find Keith’s eyes on him, wide and dark, cheeks flushed red, mouth open and panting. He kept the eye contact as he slackened his law a bit and reached forward to softly press a slickened finger against his hole.

Keith jumped with a needy whine at the feeling, then gasped when Lance pushed in a finger and let his mouth move down his dick simultaneously. His breathing was hard as Lance slowly worked him open, adding fingers whenever his sighs and gasps became too needy again, all while he kept working his mouth.

"Lance! Lance, Lance, stop, I-" Keith's plea cut off with another garbled sound when Lance hooked the three fingers he now had inside Keith's body. The thighs around his shoulders shook, the body above writhing. "I'm too close, I don't wanna come yet, please, Lance, _Lance_!"

The last word, his name, almost came out as a sob as he finally released his dick from his mouth, panting deeply as a string of drool hung from his lips. He pumped his fingers once more while moving up Keith's body to grab the rag, wiping it across his mouth. Keith was staring at him, already looking destroyed.

Lance bent down to meet Keith's all too eager lips in a sloppy kiss before slowly pulling his fingers from Keith's warm body. Keith whimpered loudly, legs wrapping around Lance's hips, pushing their hard cocks together. Lance hissed out a moan as he wiped his fingers off in the rag too, then pushed up to sit on his knees between Keith's open thighs. They still trembled slightly when Lance let his fingers slide over the skin, mesmerised.

"You look so good, laying here, open and ready," he praised as he grabbed the condom and lube. Keith breathed hard, staring at Lance above him, eyes flicking between his face and his cock as Lance prepared. "You're so sexy, and _dios_ , your thighs." He smeared more lube on the condom that he'd rolled on with one hand, the other trailing up Keith’s leg resting over his own bent leg. "And this piercing." The words were almost too low to hear, but his fingers played over the black beads that created such a lovely contrast to Keith’s pale skin. 

Lance leaned forward, leaning on a hand beside Keith’s dark hair tumbling over his pillow. Keith murmured his name, hands gripping hard at Lance’s waist, pale hands stark against the dark honey skin there, legs lifting again to wrap around his hips. They lined up easily, the moment suddenly feeling breathless and incredibly tender when Lance kissed Keith softly, no more than a chaste brush of lips. 

Keith writhed when he felt Lance resting against his entrance. "Lance-" 

The words disappeared from his mind, white static bursting when Lance pressed forward slowly. He was vaguely aware of Lance uttering a string of jumbled words, but didn't hear them. Keith’s hands scrambled over Lance’s back to find something to grab.

"- _eith_ , holy fuck, _dios_ , Keith."

Lance’s hoarse words finally filtered through, making the ball of fire in his belly twitch and tighten.

"Lance," he gasped, back arching slightly. 

Lance stopped immediately, breath hitching. "You okay?"

Keith nodded in a jerk. "S'been a while," he forced out, the pressure almost overwhelming, "Not pain, just -" his breathing hitched in a gasp, "just much."

Lance pushed himself a bit up, accidentally pulling the slightest bit out again. Keith let out another garbled sound while Lance awkwardly grabbed the rag with his lube-covered hand and wiped it off the best he could with only that hand free. The small break gave Keith time to relax, and he giggled at Lance.

"Graceful," he teased, voice breathless. Lance narrowed his eyes at him, hand only slightly sticky between the fingers as he settled it on Keith's hip.

"Cracking jokes _now_?" he asked, drawing circles on the inside of his hipbone with his thumb. The gesture made Keith shiver. 

"As if you wouldn't."

Lance's eyes softened, matching the smile that emerged on his face, leaning down to kiss Keith again. "You already know me so well." They both felt the smile on Keith's lips as well. "Ready?" 

Keith nodded, trying to brace himself, yet being totally unprepared for the moan wretched from his throat when Lance pushed in further. When he finally bottomed out, they were both trembling.

" _Cariño_ , shit, Keith. You feel so good, tight, _warm_ ," Lance babbled. Keith only answered in a moan, canting his hips closer, trying to encourage Lance to move. He seemed to get it, because he slowly pulled back, then pushed back in. Keith's neck arched.

They settled into a smooth rhythm after a short while, Lance - like Keith had guessed and gotten a taste of earlier - speaking a steady stream of nonsense and praises in both of his languages. Keith writhed below him, a mess of sweat and heavy breathing, moans scraping his throat raw as he automatically tried to keep them in. 

"Lance, more, _faster_ ," he moaned then, the fire in his belly almost painfully tight and hot. Lance swore in Spanish again, releasing his bruising grip on Keith's thigh to slide his hand under his back, elbow pressing into the mattress at Keith's armpit, hand slipping up to rest against his neck. He pressed their foreheads together as he used his other hand to grab the back of Keith's knee like before, pushing his thigh up higher. Keith choked at the new angle, then seized hard with a loud sob when Lance snapped his hips forward harder in a quick push.

"Yes, there you go _querido_ , that's the spot," Lance panted, working hard at the quicker, harder pace. Keith threw his head back, moans loud and his breath whistling on every intake. Lance buried his face in his exposed neck, pushing deeper.

Keith jerked and writhed with every thrust, his already weeping cock trapped between them, achingly hard. "I'm close," he sobbed, a sound very near a scream following the next thrust, " _right there_ , oh my g- _ah_ -god, Lance, please, _please_!"

Lance lifted his head to stare at Keith. "Yes, _querido_ , Keith, _cariño_ , babe, come." At the next thrust, Lance pushed a little harder on Keith's lifted leg and ground his hips just a tiny bit harder, forward and up. 

Keith’s already tight and trembling muscles seized hard, blinding white heat exploding out from his belly to rush through his entire body as he came with a loud gasp. Lance groaned loudly, feeling the orgasm wracking through the body beneath him, a warm wetness splattering between them in spurts. He kept moving, thrusts turning into a softer roll of his hips. Keith gasped and choked on his own moans as he rode out the orgasm, body slowly relaxing after tightening up so harshly. 

"Shh, _querido,_ you good?" Lance asked, not stopping his movement, but pushing his upper body up to give a bit of distance between them and shifting his grip to Keith's hips.

Keith sobbed but nodded as his body felt like it turned to jelly.

"Keith, babe, I'm so close too. Is it too much? Or can I keep going?"

Lance’s hips had slowed a bit, but his voice was breathless and a bit desperate.

"K-keep going, _aaaaahhh_ , feels amazing," Keith babbled, wrapping wobbling legs around him, reaching up to pet almost drunkenly at Lance’s face. Where his body had been strung out and every muscle tight, it was now relaxed, every roll of Lance’s hips making his lax body wobble. His eyes were wide and dark, slightly unfocused with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Lance whimpered, feeling the tightness in his own body finally cresting at the sight and sound of the completely blissed out and well-fucked Keith beneath him. For once, he was silent as Keith babbled on, slurring on the words, high on his own orgasm.

"Lance, oh my god, yes, _Lance_ , please, s-so good, I can't- _ah!_ \- _please_ , holyfuckyes _Lance_ -"

His voice was drowned out by Lance's loud moan as he came too, pushing deep, fire pulsing through his thighs, hips and torso. He only jerked a few times more before gasping in a deep breath, moving to hold himself above Keith with hands placed on either side of his head, arms locked straight. Keith let his limbs fall limp with a soft groan.

After a few breaths, their eyes met.

"Hey," Keith whispered, voice rough. Lance felt his lips twitch up into a smile.

"Hi again," he answered softly, then shifting his weight to swipe at the single tear hanging in the corner of Keith's eye. Keith blushed and turned his head away, smushing the side of his face into the pillows. Lance laughed, then pulled back and out, sharing a shudder with Keith. He quickly disposed of the condom.

"I'm not sure my legs work," Keith mumbled from the bed. Lance glanced over, the vision of his crush laying there, blissed out smile and sticky all along his body, made his stomach swoop and heart dance.

"I'll help," he ensured with a laugh. Lance could already feel some of Keith's come drying on his chest where they’d been pressed together. He hurried to the bathroom on tingling legs, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. Back with Keith, he used the lubed up rag to wipe off most of the mess, then let Keith clean himself before wiping his own body down and throwing the dirty fabrics in the hamper. Keith had successfully turned to his side and scooted closer to the wall, making space for Lance. As soon as Lance crawled into bed, dragging the covers over them, Keith pulled himself close to Lance's side, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder and tangling their legs together.

"Now who's octopussing?" Lance teased. Keith looked up at him, face still glowing, eyes dark and hooded, his smile easy.

"Can't let you do all the work," he murmured, the arm at Lance's waist pulling tight.

They lay silent for a while, simply enjoying the feel of their skin as it cooled to a normal temperature. Then Keith sighed.

"That was… a lot," he admitted, "pretty fucking great. I feel completely fucked."

Lance snorted, then laughed. "It was pretty incredible. You seemed kinda drunk or high for a minute there."

"It did feel a bit like it, yeah."

Lance reached up to turn off the bedside lamp, then snuggled back in, moving to kiss Keith. They traded lazy kisses back and forth, Lance's hand brushing up and down Keith's back. 

"I do actually really like you," Keith admitted then with a thumping heart, pulling away to prop himself up on his elbow. He could barely make out Lance's face in the faint light that slipped past the curtains. "Maybe you-... Maybe we could go out for coffee sometime?"

Lance’s smile _was_ visible in the darkness. "Make it anything else than a coffee, and it’s a date."

* * *

  
  


"Hey buddy, I'm back," Hunk yelled into the apartment as he kicked the door shut behind him, arms full of groceries. The upside of their small apartment was a bigger budget for amazing food.

Hunk heard an answering yell from Lance's room and snorted to himself. Of course Lance would still be in bed past 11 on a Sunday, especially after a night at Shiro and Keith's place. The tiniest bit of alcohol made it near impossible for Lance to sleep, and Hunk had stayed up with him many nights, sometimes baking just to have a great snack. Having wriggled off his shoes, he set the bags of groceries down on their tiny dining table, almost pushing two glasses of water off it - one full and one halfway full. He frowned, but shrugged. Lance sometimes had strange habits.

As he began to put the things in their places, he talked loudly (yelling wasn't necessary at this distance) to Lance again.

"Shay had to pick up a shift at work - something about her colleague tripping and injuring their thigh - nothing bad, just too hurt to work. So I figured I'd pick up something to make you breakfast since you get up late every Sunday," Hunk chattered on as he usually did. Closing the fridge, he heard a bump, then a laugh from Lance's bedroom - then another laugh mingling with the first. Shooting a look at the glasses still on the table, he smiled. "Should I make enough for three?"

The door opened to show Lance, eyes surprisingly awake and a faint blush high on his cheeks. "Yeah, if you have enough for three, that'd be cool."

Hunk threw up a hand, expecting the quick slap of their palms as he turned back to the kitchen to pull out the eggs and bacon. He heard a glass being slid across the table behind him, then a snicker. He looked over his shoulder, then raised a brow. "Oh, hey Keith."

"'Morning, Hunk."

Keith’s hair was mussed, but obviously finger-combed back into a ponytail. His cheeks were red, but his face nonchalant as he slipped down the hall to the bathroom. Hunk turned to Lance.

"He slept here? Everything cool between him and Shiro?"

"Yeah, it's good," Lance said, picking at a loose thread in the basketball shorts he often wore when just chilling around. Hunk narrowed his eyes at him, but he offered nothing more. Hunk shrugged and turned back to the pan, knowing they'd speak if it was relevant. 

The kitchen was silent apart from the sizzling bacon, the noise of Lance's glass almost loud when he put it down after a sip. Hunk was hoping to wheedle information from him by giving him silence to fill, a method that almost always worked on the normally quite talkative Lance. Right now, though, he proved stubbornly silent. When Hunk heard Keith return, he tried again, this time with a joke. 

"When I got in and saw the glasses and heard you two, I thought Lance had gotten some tail," he said, wagging his eyebrows until he noticed the blush suddenly blooming on Keith's face and the downright shit-eating grin Lance sported when he looked at Keith. The understanding dawned on Hunk "Wait. You totally did!"

Keith groaned and placed a hand over his face as he sat down, Lance finger-gunning Hunk with a wink. Hunk stared at them, eyes flicking back and forth a few times before settling on Lance, pointing at him with a spatula.

"I hope you thought this through. You're gonna have to deal with Shiro."

Lance's smile faltered as Keith snorted. 

"What about me? I get to deal with both of them," Keith remarked, drawing an indignant sound from Lance. Hunk laughed.

"That is true."

They talked about their upcoming midterms for a few minutes, Keith resting his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. He looked tired, and flipped off Lance without pausing a description of a test he'd had when he saw him sneak a picture, most likely for snapchat.

A few minutes later, Lance pointed at Keith. "Shiro says to remember your phone when you run off in the middle of the night to avoid waffles. Why avoid waffles?" he ended with a murmur, then snapped a selfie of his smirk while pulling down the neckline of his shirt, displaying a red mark Keith had made there. Hunk whistled and Keith blushed again. 

"Who are you showing off to?" Keith asked with a crooked smile, embarrassed, but also a bit proud.

"Oh, Shiro also asked why you looked tired," he answered, then jumped when Hunk's spatula clattered into the pan. Keith’s back straightened as he swore.

"Lance, you absolute idiot. That's not the way to tell you nailed his younger brother!"

Hunk burst out laughing at Lance's panicked face that paled further as his phone started buzzing.

"Oh shit, he's calling me now," Lance cried, but Keith swiped it up and answered.

"Hey Shiro, it's me. Yes, he's an imbecile. No, it's true. Yes. Yes. No! Shio," Keith tried to placate his brother, stepping around the corner into the hallway for a sense of privacy. They could still hear him talking.

Lance smacked himself on the forehead. "Hunk, can you just kill me now? You'd at least be merciful, I bet Shiro would squeeze the life slowly out of me with those massive arms," he whined. Hunk waves his spatula, scooping the bacon off the pan to make place for the eggs.

"Nope, you got yourself into that mess yourself. And really Lance, Keith? I know he's super nice and quite handsome, but was that smart?"

Lance blushed a bit and looked down at his knees. "We're… going on a date tomorrow," he said, sounding bashful, “it’s not just a hook-up, you know.”

Hunk smiled softly at his friend when he stood and slipped around the table to seek out Keith by the front door. He’d instantly recognised the chemistry between Lance and Keith when he saw them befriending each other, but hadn’t seen it as anything else than friendliness. He knew Lance was bisexual, but also that he most often had women as lovers and girlfriends, so while it was a surprise, it wasn’t that big of a surprise. Hunk just hoped no one would end up hurt from it all.

When he heard them murmuring to each other, he pulled the pan off the heat and snuck closer to spy on them. His heart instantly softened when he saw the way their arms were wrapped closely around each other, one of Lance’s hands cupping Keith’s jaw, thumb brushing back and forth across the skin of his cheek, their eyes locked in an intense look. Hunk turned back to the kitchen with a smile to finish the eggs

“I really am sorry for being an idiot about it,” Lance said softly, “We didn’t even get to talk about how to… to do this, and I’ve already fucked it up.”

Keith sighed, a mix of exasperation and fondness on his face. “I don’t actually mind that much. Sure, it could have been done better, but now he knows. He guessed I was pining for you last night anyway, because he saw how I looked after you. I just don’t think he was ready for… things… happening so quickly.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “I don’t think I was ready for things happening so quickly, but it turned out fine.”

Keith smiled wider. Lance was an impulsive person, but that was honestly one of the things he liked about him - it balanced his own tendency to overthink and over-prepare. He probably would have ended up keeping it from Shiro for as long as he could, just because he was afraid of what Shiro might say. In the end, Shiro was actually just relieved and happy. At least he knew the kind of person Keith was seeing, he said. And to keep the PDA to a minimum. 

He leaned in, slotting his lips against Lance’s with a contented sigh. Lance hummed and kissed back lazily. When Keith pulled back, Lance made a line of small kisses across his jaw instead.

“I never got to stargaze in your bed, though,” he remarked, pulling another laugh from Lance.

“You’ll just have to come back some time,” he grinned, letting his hand drop low on Keith’s hip, “I also wouldn’t mind being subjected to another good morning blowjob.”

“I’m just glad we managed to finish _before_ Hunk came home.”

“Thank goodness for Hunk’s girlfriend for giving us privacy for the night. He would have cried,” Lance joked. Keith scrunched his nose in laughter, then shut up Lance with another kiss.

They didn’t hear the front door open, but they did hear the screech from the person there.

“Hello guys- _Ew, Keith, what the hell_!”

Lance stiffened and tried to pull away, but Keith kept his arms securely around his waist. 

“Oh hey Pidge. Hunk invited you over for breakfast? Or is it brunch now?” Keith said, tone way too casually to match the horrified expression on Pidge’s face in the doorway.

“I _knew_ you guys were fucking. How long has this been going on?” they grumbled, pushing inside and slamming the door, forcing Keith and Lance to release their hold on each other and back up to make space in the small entryway.

Lance spluttered, but Keith simply looked at his bare wrist as if it held a wrist watch before turning back to Pidge. 

“I’d say about eight, maybe nine hours now?” he deadpanned. Pidge raised an eyebrow.

Hunk stuck his head out around the corner. “And guess who sent a snapchat saying Keith looked tired because Lance kept him up all night to Shiro?”

“Lance, you’re such an idiot,” they groaned, slapping a hand over their face. Keith finally cracked and laughed as Lance threw his hands up in mock exasperation.

“Maybe, but I guess he’s _my_ idiot now,” Keith said, slipping a single hand around Lance’s waist and kissing his cheek with a great _smack_ . Pidge made gagging noises while Hunk _aww_ ’ed at Lance’s furious blush.

“What you see is what you get,” he joked, using a finger to tilt Keith’s face up so that he could press a soft, chaste kiss against his lips. 

“Good thing I like what I see then,” Keith replied and kissed him back. 

“Oh my god, you’re going to be _horrible_ ,” Pidge wailed and ran to hide in the kitchen.

Their shared grin made a light feeling burst in Keith’s chest. Shiro he could deal with later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It's been a hot minute since I last finished something, and an even hotter minute since I made a multi-chapter thing (even if this is just two chapters). So there's that.  
> If no one told you today, remember that you are valued, missed, and loved, and worthy of it all. You are beautiful. Have a nice day!


End file.
